Movie Night
by Skrisalla
Summary: (ONE SHOT!) While the rest of the titans away until tomorrow, Beast Boy convinces Raven to spend the day watching movies with him.


Her pale eyelids fluttered open, amethyst orbs slowly adjusting to the surroundings. Her eyes wandered across the room to the large projector screen, settling behind it on the thick curtains that had been used earlier to block out unwanted light. The light outside had dimmed, leaving a pleasant orange glow to wash over the occupants of the iconic tower. It would never cross her mind to bring it up to him, but she had to admit, Cyborg did an excellent job with the placement of the main room. The large windows were angled just so that the light of a sunset passed over the water without shining brightly through the glass. Clear nights like these were always warm and calming. Her own room was the same, to some extent. The orange glow of the sunset washed over the dark walls and filled her with a deep feeling of serenity.

The thought reminded her, she hadn't meditated much yet today. This was the perfect time to engage in such an activity, she thought. Her legs felt oddly numb and unresponsive, yet she forced them to move despite every muscle screaming in protest.

A firm tug on her midsection stopped her dead in her tracks. Those wandering purple eyes slowly found their way to her waist, where she noted two gloved hands gently grasping onto the fabric of her shirt. She followed the hands down to the arms clad in some skin-tight material that reminded her of a wetsuit. Her eyes settled upon the green changeling that clung onto her, likely in protest to her movements. She noticed his eyes were closed, and the gentle snoring lead her to believe he was asleep.

She sighed, the breath leaving her full lips a bit louder than intended, possibly in an attempt to accidentally wake him. Yet even with her unconscious attempts, he only stirred and pulled her closer.

" _ **When did he get so strong..? Sheesh... He's almost crushing me."**_ she thought to herself as he pulled her close and softly rubbed his face against her side. The blush that streaked across her pale cheeks was clearly visible, much to her own chagrin. She was thankful the boy that slept beside her was out cold, lest he see her flushed face.

She gently laid her petite hand onto his soft green hair and lightly stroked it. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. It was such a unique experience to have him next to her in such a relaxed, quiet state. The only time she would usually see him this way was after he'd been knocked out cold during a fight.

Raven's hand retreated in surprise when she felt him stir again. Soon, however, she felt a pleasant vibration in her side. Was he... purring?

She moved her head just slightly closer as her hand resumed stroking his hair and confirmed her suspicions. The boy was purring! How curious, she'd heard him do such while he was shifted as a common house cat, but never in his human form. Well, however "human" you could call it. As the years had passed, the young changeling had adapted the best of his animal forms into his human form. He had the reflexes of a cat, hearing on par with a bat, a sense of smell to put even the sharpest of wolves, bears, and blood-thirsty sharks to shame, and eyes as sharp as the best birds of prey. He was rather intelligent too, much more than he let on, yet he still kept up the comic relief act. Beast Boy was certainly intriguing...

Raven snapped back to reality and shook the thoughts from her head. She was paying her captor an awful lot of compliments, especially given their known relationship. He would play pranks on her, or tell her a joke, or do... anything to get her to smile, and she would shoot him down, or scare him, or... push him away. It was a wonder he seemed so happy and content to be cuddling up to somebody that showed him such contempt.

Her gaze dropped to the floor, yet her hand continued to rub his head. There was very little that could keep her from wanting that pleasant purring to stop. Her emotions were definitely not in check, which she could blame on her lack of meditation. But they still made her think, and she was definitely feeling something. The two of them had spent the entire day watching movies of all different kinds of genres while the rest of their team was away. She watched him behind a forced frown every time he would hop up onto the coffee table when a testosterone fueled action scene came on, and cower behind her every time the scary parts of a horror movie flashed by. He'd force back tears for the sad or sappy romantic parts, and seemed oddly calm and at ease when they watched the out of place nature documentary.

Amethyst eyes wandered back to him, and a deeper shade covered her face.

"Beast Boy," she said softly, with a hint of timidity rolling off her tongue. He didn't move.

"Beast Boy." she said again, this time louder, her tone adopting a more confident tone. He stirred slightly, yet stayed asleep. Raven inhaled sharply and shut her eyes.

"Garfield." her tone was considerably louder yet still far from a yell, and the gentle but noticeable movement of her body stirred him awake.

"Buh..?" he groaned as he unwrapped his arms from her waist, to her dismay, and sat himself up on his elbows. She opened her eyes and met his emerald hued orbs with her own amethyst coloured eyes. She looked deeply into his groggy, sleep-stricken eyes and slowly moved herself closer.

"Rae..? What're you do..."

He was silenced by a pair of soft, pale lips pressing gently against his. It became apparent to her that he was enjoying the brief interaction, as he shifted closer after she broke contact and began to pull back. She found her lips locked with his again... that was, until his sense awoke and he realized what he was doing. He quickly pulled back and shuffled down to the opposite side of the couch, his gloved hands covering his mouth.

"I-i... I'm sorry, I wasn't... I mean... I didn't mean to! Don't hurt me!" his eyes shut tight and his hands raised defensively in front of him.

"You... didn't mean to..?" Her tone seemed a bit hurt.

"Ah.. er... Wait a second..." he said while the rusty gears in his head began to turn. His eyes shot open and he looked to her with a dumfounded expression.

"R..Raven? You kissed me."

"I did." Raven confirmed.

"Why'd you... I mean, this is a prank, right? For sleeping on you?"

"It's not a prank."

"Well then... why'd you..-"

"Because I wanted to." Raven stood up off the couch and stretched her bare legs. She felt his eyes wander to them, taking in the pale smoothness in the orange late afternoon glow. She took a few steps closer to his cowering form and knelt down at the foot of the couch. Her hands gently took his wrists and moved them aside, then moved up to stroke his cheek. She silenced his pathetic fear-fueled whimpers by pressing her lips against his again. She savoured the taste of his mouth, which had the very strange and unexpected flavour of jasmine tea. But even more than the taste, she savoured the feeling of him melting under her touch, and pressing back against her to return the kiss.

She held it until her lungs could be denied oxygen no longer and pulled back, yet he still protested and tried to lean forward and resume.

"I uh... I don't understand what's happening right now." he said bluntly. His green cheeks were tinted hues of pink and red from embarrassment, and his face was otherwise contorted into an expressive mixture of confusion and nervousness.

"What's there to understand?" Raven brushed a stray strand of hair from her face as she moved closer and straddled his waist. With her legs pressing against either side of him, and her bottom covering just inches above his legs, she had him trapped.

"I like you, stupid."

He tried to mutter up a response but could only stutter. Raven rolled her eyes and leaned down, kissing him passionately again. The dim orange light began to fade as the two spent the remainder of their evening locked in a battle of oral dominance. She grew more submissive as he took over. He pinned her to the couch and took the lead, planting kisses up and down her neck before taking her lips again. Their gasps and moans filled the empty common room. She ran her fingers through his hair and ruffled it until it was nice and messy, giggling at his playful expression that was still decorated with a deep blush. Even though he was rather inexperienced, he was doing everything right. Kissing all the right places, moaning into her ear...

She felt his hand at the base of her stomach. The fabric of her shirt lifted slightly and she felt his bare hand slide along her tender skin. His warm and calloused hands tickled her as they traveled up toward their destination, earning him some inviting giggles from her lips before they were silenced once more. His hand moved ever closer at an almost painfully slow speed, when...

" _Ahem!_ "

Their eyes shot open and they both sat up. Their necks creaked as they turned and settled upon the three newcomers.

"Cyborg! What're you doin'?!" Beast Boy shouted angrily. Even though the two had been hidden behind the couch, the wide grin on his robotic companion spoke as loud as words. The leader, once known as "Robin" and now as "Nightwing", had a similar grin. The innocent smile on the floating Starfire didn't go unnoticed either.

"E...er.. I mean... I thought you guys were comin' back tomorrow?" Beast Boy tried to divert attention from the situation. It didn't seem to work to well. Even with Raven's glare set upon them, the two could still feel that there was a torrent of never-ending teasing to come.

"Titans East had the situation handled, so we came back early." Nightwing said.

"I thought I could play some video games with my best bud, but it looks like he's already getting' buuuusy!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven grumbled and slowly stood up. Beast Boy followed her with his gaze, and watched as a portal of blackness opened beneath her feet.

"I'm going to bed." she said coldly. She sank through the portal, but offered him a small smile and wink just before disappearing through it completely. A shiver ran through his spine, and his attention snapped back to the three.

"Uh... Yeah, me too! Night!" The excitement in his voice translated his intentions clearly as he shifted into a grass-coloured cheetah. By the time the three blinked, he had already leapt from the couch and sprinted down the hall with a clear destination in mind.

He came to a screeching halt outside of Raven's room and shifted back into his human form. He cleared his throat, mustered up whatever courage he could, and raised his hand to knock. Yet just before his knuckles could make contact with the metal door, it slid open, and a pair of pale, slender arms pulled him inside.

The door hissed as it closed, and the single click of the lock engaging echoed down the hall...

 **To be continued...**

\- x – x – x – x

So there's my first go at a BBRae story! This is just a one-shot for now, but if I notice enough interest and have the drive for it, I might expand it into a full story. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated, and thanks for reading!

Cover Image is © duo-hong on Deviantart. Their artwork is excellent, go check 'em out!


End file.
